Raise
by Missannie L
Summary: Seguía pensando en ello. ¿Qué era lo extraño? No que supiera su nombre o que se hubiera dirigido a ella con tanta confianza. No. Y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Necesitaba respuestas y el único que podría dárselas era él: Haku.
1. Primera Parte: Haku

_Disclaimer: Según mis conocimientos nada me pertenece (Hayao Miyazaki), bueno, solamente la trama (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Raise<strong>

**.**

**Primera Parte: Haku**

**.**

Sus brazos están rojos después de tantos minutos, u horas, de haber sido frotados, un signo evidente de nerviosismo.

Sigue pensando en él. El chico nuevo de la escuela a la que llegó, donde está empezando a sentirse cómoda y con una sensación de que algo le falta.

Haku.

Al principio no supo que había un nuevo estudiante, pues estaban en clases diferentes, pero lo notó al estar jugando con un balón, fue algo extraño, de repente sintió mucha alegría mezclada con nervios, lo cual se intensificó y calmó en partes iguales cuando se encontró con su mirada, después de unos segundos él le dedicó una sonrisa que le pareció muy íntima pero extrañamente _adecuada_, y tuvo que refrenarse para no correr hacia donde se encontraba para _abrazarlo_.

–Es nuevo –le había informado Mei, que se encontraba cerca de ella al notar su mirada de interés–. Hablé con él por casualidad, es muy amable. Se llama Haku –añadió antes de encogerse de hombros y volver su atención al juego.

Y eso fue todo.

O eso fue lo que creyó. Hasta que, después de un rato, lanzó el balón muy lejos y, como si se lo ordenaran, aterrizó con fuerza contra la nuca de Haku.

Inmediatamente se había acercado, pero, lo que más le sorprendía, era el hecho de no sentir vergüenza o enfado contra sí misma por semejante muestra de torpeza, sino un inmenso alivio por tener un buen pretexto para acercarse a él y _hablarle_.

Pero algo extraño había pasado, pues, al estar frente a él y mirarlo por fin, una imagen apareció de repente tras sus párpados, donde Haku estaba tendido en un piso de madera, cubierto con magulladuras, pero apareció de una forma tan rápida que creyó que la había imaginado.

Salió de su estupor cuando él le tendió su balón, con una sonrisa enorme a pesar de que _debería _de estar enojado con ella, no _encantado_.

–Disculpa –susurró.

–No te preocupes, Chihiro –su voz trajo el destello de un dragón hermoso de un blanco inmaculado–. Todos están bien –le dedicó una especie de reverencia y después se marchó.

Y eso fue todo.

Seguía pensando en ello.

¿Qué era lo extraño? No que supiera su nombre o que se hubiera dirigido a ella con tanta confianza. No. Y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

_Todos están bien_.

¿Quiénes eran todos? ¿Por qué esa frase sinsentido le había proporcionado tanta alegría como si _supiera_ quienes eran _ellos_?

Frotó sus brazos una última vez antes de decidirse buscar mañana al chico para que le explicara qué era todo aquello. Tal vez podría ayudarla a explicar esa sensación rara de que algo _faltaba_ en su vida.

**.**

_Hola (:_

_Gracias por leer_

_Es una pequeña historia (énfasis en pequeña) que tenía mucho tiempo en mi cabeza. Pienso que sean tres capítulos igual de pequeños en total n_n no creo que cambie de opinión_

_Si creen que me salí mucho de contexto, ¡lo lamento! Y... ¡no me maten!_

_Si tienen una queja, sugerencia... etc., me encantaría saberla :D_

_Nos leemos dentro de poco_

_Missannie_


	2. Segunda Parte: Recuerdos

_Disclaimer: Según mi identificación y la puerta de mi cuarto mi nombre no es Hayao Miyazaki, así que supongo que ningún personaje ni escenario conocido me pertenecen *patea una piedra y suspira*_

* * *

><p><strong>Raise<strong>

**.**

**Segunda Parte: Recuerdos**

**.**

Parece una costumbre el pensar en él cada día, acompañado con el movimiento acompasado de sus manos al frotar sus brazos.

Aún no sabe gran cosa, se ha acercado a él, pero aún no obtiene lo que buscaba, aunque tiene plena consciencia de que Haku _sabe_ algo _importante_.

Suelta un suspiro cuando un recuerdo la asalta de repente, pero es demasiado fugaz y después de unos instantes parece que nunca pasó nada. Evita lanzar un grito de frustración. ¿Acaso algún día logrará recordar algo _bien_?

**.**

De nuevo frota sus brazos, aunque ahora vocaliza cosas sinsentido, Haku se lo había recomendado.

–Du… la… ba –no tiene sentido, así que suelta lo primero que aparece en su cabeza.

Ha aprendido a que recuerda más si se relaja, pero los recuerdos aparecen con menos frecuencia y mayor nitidez.

–Yu… ta… ba –no sabe que busca al decir cosas así, ni siquiera siente vergüenza cuando lo hace en lugares públicos.

–Yu… ba… ba –jadea cuando nota algo diferente, una punzada.

–Yuba… ba –siente una punzada en la cabeza, y sabe que está a punto de descubrir algo importante. Paladea el momento, aunque sabe que probablemente perderá la consciencia cuando pase.

–Yubaba –susurra lentamente, entonces un rostro desconocido pero extrañamente _familiar _aparece en su mente, entonces todo se vuelve negro

**.**

De nuevo el frota sus brazos, aunque ya no hay más balbuceos, Haku ha decidido contarle parte de su pasado.

Había ido con él para explicarle su descubrimiento.

–Yubaba –fue todo lo que escapó de sus labios antes de que él le tapara la boca con la mano, aunque su sonrisa diminuta contradecía la brusquedad de sus movimientos.

–Vamos –susurró, tomó su mano por primera vez, aunque se le hacía algo demasiado _familiar_, parpadeó y no estaban en la escuela parados, no. Estaban _corriendo_ velozmente, atravesando diversos lugares, _huyendo_.

Volvió a parpadear, compartió una mirada con Haku y _supo_ que él _sabía_ lo que le pasaba.

–Vamos –repitió antes de llevarla a un lugar apartado del patio. Y le contó que su verdadero nombre era _Kohaku_, pero no fue una sorpresa, porque ya lo _sabía_.

Le había dicho que poco a poco _recordaría_, no todo completamente y que él tendría que _marcharse_.

–Prometí que nos volveríamos a ver –le había dicho con seriedad–. Pero no puedo quedarme para siempre. Ya no. No me iré inmediatamente. Así que puedes reflexionar u olvidarte de esto, pero cuando llegue el momento tendrás que elegir. Entre quedarte en este mundo o volver conmigo.

Sus brazos están rojos, frota nuevamente y muerde su labio.

Le preocupa que su decisión casi esté completamente tomada. Porque sabe que _quiere_ volver, siente que su lugar está ahí, lo que le preocupa únicamente son sus padres.

Cierra los ojos y otro nombre aparece.

_Kamajii._

**.**

_¡Gracias por leer! _

_Lamento si se salió de contexto... ¡quejas, dudas, lo que sea no duden en escribirlo! También por si hay errores garrafales con la redacción o con la ortografía_

_¡El próximo es el último capítulo!_

_Nos leemos_

_Missannie_

_p.d. No mentía con eso de pequeña (;_

_p.d.2. Por cierto, si llego a no aparecerme por el 24 o 25 quiero desearles una muy Feliz Navidad (con mayúscula al principio de cada palabra) C: y no digo Feliz Año Nuevo porque planeo aparecer a tiempo para __decírselos :D_


	3. Tercera & Última Parte: Regreso

_Disclaimer: Lo único que me pertenece es la trama :) lo demás es sólo de Hayao Miyazaki y asociados :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Raise<strong>

**.**

**Tercera & Última Parte: Regreso**

**.**

Mira fijamente la entrada, tiembla por la anticipación y sus brazos vuelven a ser frotados.

Haku le aparta suavemente una mano y la aprieta.

–Vamos –dice, adentrándose, unos segundos después la oscuridad se lo traga.

Jadea y comienza a correr, justo cuando su pie toca el túnel los recuerdos que, hasta el momento estaban todavía ocultos, bombardean su mente con fuerza.

Se ve así misma aferrando con fuerza el brazo de su madre, el temor y curiosidad la primera vez, la añoranza por su antigua casa y amigos, la brisa cuando salen, el miedo al encontrarse en un pueblo fantasma y la emoción indescriptible al ver a Haku por primera vez.

Cuando parpadea entrecierra los ojos, durante el tiempo que estuvo absorta recordando siguió caminando, así que ahora se hallaba contemplando la ciudad, giró, pero a su lado no estaban sus padres, sólo Haku, que la miraba con la cabeza ladeada.

–¿Chihiro?

Se limita a asentir, entonces vuelve a caminar, con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente.

–Todo está bien –dice, sujetando su mano con fuerza.

Le dedica una mirada agradecida y le da un apretón.

–Lo sé –susurra, las calles son desiertas y familiares, pero solamente están ellos dos, sus sombras alargándose hasta alcanzar el puente donde lo vio por primera vez.

Y su respiración se atora.

Porque _todos_ están allí. Por ella.

Kamajii, Lin, Zeniba…

Ahoga un sollozo, sin dejar de caminar hacia ellos.

–Bienvenida –dice Zeniba, tendiéndole un trozo de queso.

Lo toma, con la alegría desbordándola, porque por fin se siente en casa, completa, feliz y sabe que nunca más volverá a irse.

**.**

_Hola_

_Y... es el fin, muchas gracias por leer, también un agradecimiento especial para aquellas personas que agregaron a favoritos, alertas y los que se tomaron el tiempo para reviwear (seh, existe la palabra)_

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, fue una historia cortita (advertí desde un principio), pero es lo que imaginé y lo que se dio... _

_Espero leerles pronto, muy pronto._

_Missannie :)_


End file.
